


And So They Met

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: King Ben just needs a quiet place to read, so he goes to his favorite reading nook that nobody knows about. He quickly discovers that someone else has: the visiting princess, Rey.





	And So They Met

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. All rights go to their respective owners. This short one-shot/drabble is inspired by art by The Forces of Destiny, who can be found on tumblr! It's a lovely piece of these two smiling at one another that I couldn't help myself for the Drabble Me This prompts on the ReyLo Fics recs group. It's so fluffy!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“The princess is missing!”

 

“How? She has guards near her at all times!”

 

“I don't know! She's the oddest princess here. One wonders what she did before being adopted by King Kenobi.”

 

King Ben Solo sighed and grabbed his midday snack. He wasn't going to be able to read his newest correspondence from the warfront with excitable servants gossiping on the other side of the door.

 

As he slammed the door behind him, all the servants ceased moving. Normally, everyone knew where he was so they could avoid running into him and his mercurial moods.

 

“I'll be in the library reading. I am  _ not  _ to be disturbed until it is time to change for the ball.”

 

The ball which he didn't want to attend. He hated social events, where people only cared about rank.

 

He had spent too much time on the front lines of battle to care. He only wanted to preserve the traditions of his family, and this annual ball was one of them.

 

He went in search of his favorite spot in the library to sit and read, a secluded, leather armchair in the maze of books that was next to a window. 

 

No one had ever found him back there before, until now.

 

He was almost to his chair, about to turn the last corner around a bookshelf, when he heard the pages of a book. 

 

He froze. Sensing no other movement, he peeked through the bookcase to see that a young woman with a bright smile and yellow dress had stolen his chair. 

 

The luxurious dress and pearls gave her away; she was clearly the missing princess, Rey Kenobi. The dress seemed comfortable looking - compared to others he had seen that week from the other princesses- and elaborate, with little black swirls stitched into it on the top portion of the gown. 

 

She was reading one of his favorite books, the one he stuffed into the cushions so it was never found and taken away. He was inclined to like her for that alone, so he tried to make up for it.

 

Stepping into her view, he growled, “What are you doing here?”

 

Letting out a small squeak of surprise, the princess jumped out of the chair, the leatherbound book closed and thrust in front of her like a shield. 

 

“I'm reading a great book. What does it look like I'm doing?” she demanded, straightening up to her full height. “And why do you care? This library is open to everyone, and there are lots of chairs.”

 

“Yet you chose this specific one,” he reminded her, stepping closer and putting down his tray of stuff. “Why?”

 

“I answered your question. Answer mine now, and don't be so disagreeable,” she insisted, putting the book lovingly back in the spot where she had found it before approaching him.

 

“I will if I want,” he said smugly, enjoying her indignant look. “You're used to having your own way, just like I am. I'm sorry, Princess, but you're not at your home anymore. My castle, my rules,” he stated, invading her personal space. 

 

Her eyes widened in shock. 

 

“How did you-”

 

“My servants gossip too much. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit in my chair now,” he said placidly.

 

“Your chair? How is it  _ your _ chair? It doesn't even have your name on it!” she cried, giving him a triumphant look. 

 

Ben knelt down as she continued to speak, determined to put an end to this. She clearly had no idea who he was since they had never met in person and he was wearing all black, nothing formal. 

 

“Besides, it's a library, the only person who could own this is-”

 

“Me. See? Ben Solo. You were saying?” he said wryly, waving his hand grandly as though to bring her forward.

 

Her eyes grew even wider if it were possible when she heard his name. To hide her embarrassment, she knelt down and looked at the name he had carved into the wooden frame when he was a teen.

 

As she pulled back, she spoke, her voice rising with every new word. “I apologize. I had no idea, but you never even did anything to prevent me in this area! You could have set up a barrier. What about others?”

 

He laughed internally, glad that she would not be cowed so quickly. He liked her fire, almost as much as he liked her smile. 

 

“I've had countless servants look for me in here and never find me. I assure you it's not normally an issue.”

 

She got up and made to leave. That was when he realized that he didn't want her to go. It would annoy the servants - which he loved to do - and he did like her presence, as outspoken as she was.

 

He got up and spoke as he moved quickly, going for a similar chair nearby.

 

“However, since I am in a generous mood, you may sit beside me. I need this light, though, to read my correspondence.”

 

“Oh?” she asked, her ears perking as she looked at the scrolls he had put on the desk. “Is that from General Hux? Has he managed to subdue Snoke's forces yet? Your last idea for using that giant cannon as a battering ram was brilliant!”

 

Her ears turned pink again, her forbidden yet extensive knowledge of war and fighting showing.

 

“How did you hear about that so fast?” he asked, pleasantly surprised. “That battle happened a fortnight ago. I'm only getting a full report now!”

 

“I was curious,” she said at first. Thinking better of it, she added, “My men spoke with Hux and then told me while I was on my way here. You should read it; it's excellent news!”

 

“Very well. If you insist,” he said, glowering at her before settling himself in.

 

“May I have my book back, then?” she asked right before he opened the seal.

 

Eyes focused on hers, he reached in and grabbed the red book, handing it to her.

 

Their fingertips touched just for a moment, a spark of something occurring between them that Ben had never experienced before.

 

He liked it. He wanted much more of it. Then, Rey pulled her fingers away, making him displeased.

 

“That book was mine first,” he grumbled before fully relinquishing the book and turning away grumpily. “It also has my name on it.”

 

“Duly noted, Your Highness,” she parroted, clearly used to hearing such things from her male advisors. She turned to the book and got right back into it.

 

He read through all his correspondence and was pleased by what he read. 

 

They sat side-by-side for a time, both comfortably reading. When he felt her eyes on him, he gave up on thinking of more strategy; she was too distracting.

 

He made to get up.

 

“Wait, don't go!” she cried loudly, her hand going to his knee. “Stay, please.”

 

“Much as I'd like both of us to stay here, I think it best to leave. Your earlier outburst might have given up our position,” he said, looking around for others. “They're looking everywhere for you.”

 

“I don't want to be found. Do you know any other good hiding places?” she asked curiously, getting up. 

 

“Believe me, Princess, I could make both of us disappear,” he said confidently, following suit.

 

“Then do it,” she challenged him, tenting her fingers and giving him an expectant look.

 

When he gave her one of his rare smiles, she felt her knees wobble just a little. She wanted to make him smile like that all the time.

 

He saw her momentary unsteadiness and reached for her waist with both hands. He knew he was in trouble when he felt her shift toward him, her smile consuming him.

 

Dancing that night was going to be pleasant for once.

 

“Well?” she prompted him with a conspiratorial look. “Shall we disappear together?”

 

He didn't hesitate as he smiled knowingly.

 

“Yes, let's.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
